vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Momiji Satomura
Summary Momiji Satomura (里村 紅葉 Satomura Momiji) is a heroine of Fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase. Momiji is a mischievous, confident, and bold classmate who hits on Reiji because of “love at first sight”. Kind to her friends and cold to everyone else, she is a realist and knows what is most important to her. A genius, she probably could get top grades at school if she tried; however, she refuses to conform. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B with Grimoire's normal attacks. Low 5-B with Judgement. 5-B with Judgement Limit Break. 3-C with Overload Judgement. 5-B with Tyrfing, Higher with OVerload Tyrfing | Low 2-C Name: Satomura Momiji Origin: Fortissimo Gender: Female Age: 16 year old Classification: Magi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Type 3, 8; Magi can only die by having their magical weapon destroyed), Regeneration (Low-High; however, this is not combat applicable since it takes them a whole day to recover from fatal injuries), Sense Manipulation (Each of her Grimoires can steal a sense from her opponent), Energy Blasts, Homing Attack, Self-Resurrection (Can resurrect herself in full health, with all manner of injuries removed and after her magical weapon is destroyed, if her opponent got hit by all of Grimoire's crystals) Statistics Reduction (via Gleipnir; anyone who got hit by Grimoire's lasers have their power reduced), Conceptual Destruction (Can cut threw concepts and destroy them) Attack Potency: Wall level with Grimoire's normal attacks (Damaged Sayuki, who can tank Kengo's attacks), Small Planet level with Judgement (A bit weaker than Sakura's Laevatein), Planet level with Judgement Limit Break (As strong as Sakura's Laevatein), at least Galaxy level with Overload Judgement (Has enough force to nullify the power of Odin's serious Gungnir). Planet level with Tyrfing (At least as strong as Nagisa's Tyrfing), Higher with Overload Tyrfing (it's 3 Tyrfing slashes in one, make it 3 times stronger than the original Tyrfing). Tyfring and Overload Tyrfing ignores conventional durability through conceptual manipulation, and it destroyed a weapon which had the concept of "Indestructibility" | Universe level+ (Became the victor of her own world's Ragnarok and gained enough power to perform Fortissimo the ultimate magic with Loki to merge her timeline with Loki's timeline) Speed: FTL reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with base Sayuki's speed, also reacted to her own lightspeed attack), Infinite attack speed with Overload Tyrfing (Overload Tyrfing ignores the concept of distance and strike directly at the opponent . It was stated to be inescapable, regardless of speed and distance ) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Magi have been stated to be surpass ordinary human beings in physical strength) | Unknown, likely the same Striking Strength: Superhuman | Unknown, likely the same Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Sayuki, who could tank Kengo 's attacks ) | Unknown, likely the same Stamina: Very high Range: A dozen meters Standard Equipment: *'Grimoire' (七つの大罪 (グリモワール) gurimowāru; English for Grimoire, Japanese for Seven Deadly Sins): Momiji's weapon is a system that consists of seven crystals hovering behind her, giving the impression of a pair of wings. Each crystal bears the Latin name of a sin in the seven cardinal sins and can shoot out flashes with the same colors. The penetrating beams moves at light speed, making it difficult for a normal human to evade. When the beams hit, Momiji's opponent will be affected by the crystal's special power, which is reducing a sense corresponding to the sin that hit. **'Lucifer' (superbia(ルシファー) Rushifā; Latin for "Morning Star", Italian for "Pride"): The red crystals that takes away the sense of smell. **'Leviathan' (invidia(レヴィアタン) Reviatan; Hebrew for "Twisted", Italian for "Envy"): The orange crystal that takes away the sense of perception. **'Satan' (ira(サタン) Satan; Hebrew for "The Opposer", Italian for "Wrath"): The yellow crystal that takes away the sense of sight. **'Belphegor' (acedia(ベルフェゴール) Berufegōru; Hebrew for "To Open", Italian for "Sloth"): The green crystal that takes away the sense of hearing. **'Mammon' (avaritia(マモン) Mamon; Hebrew for "Wealth", Italian for "Greed"): The blue crystal that takes away the sense of touch. **'Beelzebub' (gula(ベルゼブブ) Beruzebubu; Hebrew for "Lord of the Flies", Italian for "Gluttony"): The indigo crystal that takes away the sense of taste. **'Asmodeus' (luxuria(アスモデウス) Asumodeusu; Avestan for "Fire Demon", Italian for "Lust"): The purple crystal that takes away the sense of pain. *'Svafrlami' (スウァフルラーメ suuafururāme): Inherited from Nagisa after gaining her second access. Intelligence: Momiji is a genius who fights with skills and experience instead of sheer power. Although equipped with an average-tier Magic, she is one of the few magi who managed to exploit almost all aspects of her own weapon. She uses her intellect to form strategies that work on specific opponents, and powers up accordingly. Weaknesses: If Momiji's magical weapon is destroyed, she would be erased from existence If she wants to use Judgement in full power, she has to use all of her Grimoire Crystals to hit her opponent. It took her 3 minutes to charge Overload Judgement, leaving Momiji defenseless in the charging time. If she uses Tyfring more than twice, Svafrlami will be shattered Key: Base | Post-Ragnarok Notable Attack/Techniques: ' 1336.jpg|Grimoire 1368.jpg|Judgement 1718.jpg|Gleipnir reduces the power of Sakura's Laevateinn 1397.jpg|Overload Judgement 1419.jpg|Svarflami 1425.jpg|Tyrfing ' L’Arc En Ciel: By hitting the target with each of Grimoire’s crystal beams, Momiji can steal a sense that corresponds to the crystal that hit them. The target doesn’t need to take the full damage from Grimoire to have their sense stolen, only a small scratch from the attack is enough for the target to suffer the penalty. Blocking Grimoire’s attacks with barrier won't work, because the barrier is the extension of the caster, so they still have to suffer the penalties. The duration of this ability is around 3 minutes, but that is enough for Momiji to takes advantages and kill her opponent. * Resurrection: Once the target has suffered from having all of 7 senses taken away from them, L’Arc En Ciel can activate its hidden ability. When Grimoire is completely annihilated by the opponent, Momiji can undo all the 7 penalties that were inflected by Grimoire on the opponent to fully resurrect herself in full condition. In other words, all of her mana will be fully restored, all manner of injuries will be removed and all 7 crystals of Grimoire will be completely restored. Although the opponent will regain all of their stolen senses back, they are still marked as a sinner and a target for a full power Judgment. Judgement: Momiji’s mythic class technique. Momiji gathers all of seven crystals power into her hand and fires a blast of 7 colored beams at her opponent. Although it’s inferior to Sakura's Laevateinn in power, Judgment is still capable of one-shotting a magi and their magical weapon. The unique trait of this mythic class attack is it’s able to recognize its target, who has been marked as a sinner by Grimoire (in other words, those who got their senses stolen by it) and chases them with a speed 7 times faster than the speed of light. The more penalties the target has to carry, the more powerful Judgement becomes. In the case of the targets who have suffered all 7 penalties, Judgment would become an attack that rivals Laevateinn in power. Gleipnir: The target of Grimoire would have their attack’s power decreases for each penalty they have to carries . However, if the opponent’s technique is too powerful, Gleipnir won’t be able to hold it back and it will get destroyed as a result. Overload Judgment: Even without condemning her opponent to power up Judgment, Momiji can increase Judgment’s power by continuously charging it, but it would leave her completely defenseless and vulnerable to her opponent. After 3 minutes of charging, Judgement would become a powerful attack that strong enough to nullify Odin’s serious Gungnir. Tyrfing: After attained her second access, Momiji can now uses Nagisa’s Svarflami as her own weapon and able to perform Tyrfing like the sword’s previous user. By holding Svarflami and slashes it at her opponent, Momiji can create a golden wave of mythic class magic that strikes at the target’s very concept and destroys them with the concept of “Cut and destroys everything”. Due to being a Concept Magic, Tyrfing can only be overwritten by another conceptual power, otherwise it would ignore the offensive and defensive strength of the opponent, cut through even Mythic Class magics and annihilate íts target’s existence. However, Tyrfing can only be used 3 times. After the third activation of the technique, Svarflami will shatter, ultimately leading to Momiji’s death. Overload Tyrfing: Thanks to Loki for looping Momiji’s existence back to a fixed point whenever Momiji uses Tyrfing, Momiji can now use Tyrfing without fear of its destruction and be capable of performing the ultimate technique: Overload Tyfing. At first glance ít looks as though Momiji only swung 1 time to create a normal Tyrfing, but in fact the sword is swung 3 times in an instant, immensely increase Tyrfing’s conceptual power and destructive force. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fortissimo Category:Concept Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Good Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sense Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2